


Un Bel Viso

by submarinebunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submarinebunny/pseuds/submarinebunny
Summary: Angel Sicheng falls in Dongyoung's lawn and stays under the human's care for a little longer than planned.





	Un Bel Viso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikwanchu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikwanchu/gifts).



> title from nct 127's angel (bc i Had To Do It To Them) - it means a beautiful sight in italian! ^-^

The good thing about living in the suburbs according to Kim Dongyoung was that there were no trucks or buses or motorcycles making his windows rattle in the middle of the night. It was quiet and peaceful, just what he always wanted. Some people (Yuta and Ten) would argue that he was too young to be living the soccer mom life at only 26, especially when he was single and the only beings he had to look after were his succulents, but he didn’t mind one bit. Instead, he embraced it - his dish would always be the star of the block party, he was part of the biweekly brunch group with some of his neighbours, he’d let the kids play on his lawn, which was big and mostly empty, and he even had beef with Jo from four houses down the street for reasons unknown to him. Sure, it wasn’t as convenient as living in the heart of the city, but after spending the entire day downtown, he always looked forward to getting home, taking a bath, maybe drinking some wine and just basking in the silence.

The bad thing about living in the suburbs according to Kim Dongyoung was that whenever something disturbed his silence by making some noise outside his windows and walls he got paranoid thinking it was a burglar - or worse, a raccoon. Most of the times it was just Mark, Jeno or Jisung coming back to fetch some toy they had forgotten and accidentally bumping into something along the way, or a cat from one of his neighbours just wandering around, but it still scared him every time.

One night, as Dongyoung prepared himself for his favorite Friday night activity (drinking wine and watching trashy reality tv shows), the noise coming from his front lawn sounded suspiciously like someone yelping in pain. Presuming it was one of the boys again, Dongyoung got a hold of the first aid kit that he had assembled with this exact situation in mind, as the three kids happened to be quite clumsy, put on a heavy winter coat, bracing himself to face the cold and the snow, and opened the door, only to find a shape similar to an angel imprinted in the snow.

“Jeno? Mark? Jisung?” He called out, trying to see who was there. “I heard a yelp, what happened? Which one of you is out there?”

“Hi!” Said a deep voice, coming from the darker part of the lawn. Dongyoung could barely make out a thin and tall silhouette as he violently jumped backwards, screaming in horror. The creature reacted by doing the same, only to fall to their knees immediately after the sudden movement. “Please… Don’t be scared… I come in peace…” The person said between groans that clearly indicated they were in pain.

“You come in peace? What are you, an alien? What are you doing in my house?”

“I fell here!”

“You fell? From where? Are you intoxicated?”

“Yes, I fell! And no, I’m not intoxicated!”

“Where could you possibly have fallen from? Were you trying to climb my house? You know what, I’m really close to calling the police on you…”

“No! Don’t call the police, please, I swear I wasn’t in your house! I fell from the sky! And it hurts!”

“Are you trying to hit on me or something? Because that’s not how the line goes!”

“What? What does that mean?”

“Oh, come on! What’s next, you’re gonna tell me you’re an angel?”

“Yes!”

“You have got to be kidd-” Dongyoung never got to finish his sentence. Even though the person was surrounded by darkness, he could make out something akin to wings unravelling behind them with the faintest silver glow.

“Do you believe me now?” The person’s voice sounded eerily quiet. Dongyoung could only nod his head as he absorbed the sight in front of him.

“Good. Can you help me? I think I hurt my leg during the fall - it really hurts when I walk or stand…”

Dongyoung was in a trance-like state. It was as if the glistening wings were commanding his moves, so he placed his first aid kit on the ground and walked towards the angel. As he got closer, so did the intensity of the glow, and by the time he reached the intruder he could just about see his soft features and a delicate, pointy ear. 

“Hi. I’m Sicheng.” He could hear the angel speak, but instead of replying, his body moved on its own, and before he knew it he was carrying the man bridal-style into his living room. He placed Sicheng on his couch before returning to get his first aid kid and quickly rushing into his bedroom to get a blanket and a change of clothes for the angel.

The glow had softened under the living room lights, but something else took Dongyoung’s attention once he returned. Sicheng was easily the most beautiful human-like creature he had ever seen. His soft and delicate features gave him an elegant aura and his sharp eyes were truly mesmerizing. It took Dongyoung a good minute to put himself together and actually start taking care of the man, which apparently had a twisted ankle. Before anything, however, he had Sicheng change from his wet clothes into the dry ones he had picked, and wrapped the angel up in the blanket he had gotten. He wasn’t sure angels could suffer from hypothermia, but he wasn’t about to take that risk.

As he took care of Sicheng’s ankle, he learned that the angel was actually a part of Cupid’s department, and that he had been returning to Heaven after watching a couple on a date when he lost control of his wings and fell down. Apparently, Heaven worked much like a big company, with several departments catering to several religions across the globe. To Dongyoung, it made sense that Sicheng was under the supervision of the God of Love - his beauty was really extraordinary.

Seeing as the angel was still in quite a bit of pain, Dongyoung offered his spare room for him to spend the night. Sicheng promptly agreed, giving Dongyoung a sweet smile that had the human boy melting on the spot.

 

\---

 

Sure, it seemed a little weird to Dongyoung that Sicheng was still staying at his place. It had been three weeks since the accident, and even though by day three he was already walking all over the place and even helped Dongyoung with chores (cleaning the house, doing the dishes and the laundry - the angel couldn’t cook at all and he knew it), he still claimed he was “too weak” to make the trip back to Heaven. Dongyoung didn’t know anything about angels, so he just believed whatever Sicheng told him. Plus, he was easy on the eyes, so Dongyoung definitely wouldn’t complain about seeing him around the house all the time.

So, when a very angry angel showed up at his door looking for Sicheng on a Saturday morning, he took it upon himself to explain the situation. Sicheng liked to sleep in, and he wouldn’t dare to interrupt his beauty sleep (not that he needed any of it, but he looked so peaceful and beautiful while sleeping that Dongyoung could never disturb him). The angel went by the name of Kibum and he was apparently Sicheng’s supervisor at Cupid’s department. According to him, Sicheng hadn’t shown up for work in three weeks and he had been sending weird, cryptic reports that his interns, Donghyuck and Jaemin, couldn’t understand at all. Something about a self-experiment, finally understanding humans and what not.

Sicheng chose that moment to walk through the door to the living room and then proceed to turn back around upon seeing Kibum, but the supervisor was quicker and dragged the injured angel to a spot next to him on the couch. 

“What’s going on, Sicheng?” Kibum said, sounding rather impatient.

“I… fell… and I hurt myself…”

“Yeah, three weeks ago! We’re angels, you should be out of here in 36 hours!” That definitely came as a surprise to Dongyoung, and so did the blush growing on Sicheng’s cheeks.

“I was… conducting... an experiment?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much all that Donghyuck and Jaemin managed to get out of three whole weeks worth of reports! Care to explain?”

“Ugh, I- Okay. Fine. I might have… takeninterestonahuman…”

“You might have what?’

“Taken… interest… on a human…” Sicheng mumbled with his head hanging low. Dongyoung didn’t really know why, but his heart felt weird when he heard that.

“Sicheng…” Kibum looked genuinely concerned.

“I know, okay? I know it’s complicated, but… This may not be a, uh, recent thing…”

“How long?”

“Seven months, I think? At first, it was a coincidence, because he worked at the same place as someone from a couple I was monitoring, but as I saw him more and more, I… developed a crush, I guess?”

“I feel like there’s a but…”

“But then I started spending time with him and I really… fell in love with him…”

“And does he know about it?”

“Well… He just heard about it, I guess…” Sicheng said, shyly looking at Dongyoung.

“What? Me?” His voice was a few pitches higher than usual.

“I’m sorry for not saying anything sooner, Dons… I was scared you would reject me…”

“How could I possibly reject the most beautiful creature ever?” 

“So… you don’t?”

“Sicheng, I’ve had a crush on you from the moment I saw you in proper lighting!”

“How sweet!” Interjected Kibum. “But Sicheng… You know the rules…”

“I know, Kibum, but… If Dongyoung will have me… I’d like to try.”

“Wait, what rules?”

“As servants of love, in the rare occasion in which we do find it for ourselves, we have the option of becoming mortals to be with the person of our interest. However, even for us, relationships are not guaranteed to last, so it’s really a shot in the dark…”

“I’m willing to try if you are, Sicheng… I really like you, but I also won’t force you to be with me…”

“I really like you too!” Sicheng said, giving Dongyoung his biggest and brightest smile. “Kibum, I think- no, I’m sure I’m ready!”

 

\---

 

“But babe, I want to cuddle!”

“Not now, Sicheng! The block party is tomorrow and I heard Jo is taking her special pie! I need to beat that stuck-up witch!”

“Unbelievable. I give up my immortality for you and this is how you repay me? By paying more attention to dessert?”

“I’ll let you be the big spoon when we go to sleep, okay?”

“Will you stroke my hair until I fall asleep?”

“Anything for you, my angel!”

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated birthday/merry christmas, rose! i hope you like it! (also i may or may not be thinking of a sequel based on one of our twitter convos)
> 
> dear readers, i hope you enjoyed this lil fic too! please let me know if there are any mistakes bc i drank a whole bottle of wine while writing this hhhh feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> hit me up on twt @myeonctzen


End file.
